


Love Is A Four Letter Word

by Padfoots_Pawprint



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabbles, FFN repost, Fluff, Gajeel -centric, Multi, One-Shots, some are platonic, some are romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfoots_Pawprint/pseuds/Padfoots_Pawprint
Summary: Gajeel Redfox is no fool when it comes to knowing what he does and does not like. It just so happens that many of those things are four letter words, each of them littered across his timeline like stars in the sky.





	1. Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

"You're really cute when you play with Lily, you know that?"

When those words had left Levy's lips, Gajeel had become more than perplexed with her statement. Him?  _Cute_?

"I don't  _play_  with my cat."

"Sure, you don't," she said, completely unconvinced and fixing him with her brown eyes as they surveyed him from above her current novel. "You  _don't_  tease each other back and forth, you  _don't_  go out of your way to make him comfortable, and you  _definitely_  don't pat him just to hear him purr late at night." He sat there, stunned into his current position. Could his dragon slayer ears have truly betrayed him? Had she said- "Lily talks to me too, you know!"

So that was why. It had been his damnable cat spreading rumours. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear, Shorty."

"But it came from the source," she said, a teasing smile on her lips, "so it must be true." The cat in question was sitting at the bar with Mira, Happy and Charle nearby. Lily was being the ever patient listener, as Gajeel could hear only Mira speaking. He seemed to be enjoying the topic of conversation and Gajeel resigned himself to likely have the tale retold to him on his way home. All the same, he seemed completely oblivious to being the subject of their conversation, his dark tail slowly flicking side to side without a care in the world. He and Pantherlily did not  _play_  with one another. They would spar, perhaps tease each other, but Gajeel Redfox did not  _play_  with his Exceed.

"I think you're imaginin' things," he got out gruffly, standing up rather dramatically.

"I don't think I am," Levy chirped cheerily, laughing as he tried to silence her with a glare. "It's not so bad, Gajeel. It's good to be attached to someone like Lily. It's healthy and," she paused to search for a word before deciding on, "adorable."

"Adorable?"

"Sure. I mean, as adorable as a dragon slayer like you can get."

He tsked, ruffled her blue hair by means of a goodbye, and made for the door without another word. Gajeel did not tell Pantherlily that he was leaving. Why should he even attempt it? The cat was clearly comfortable where he sat, and the dragon slayer knew that his Exceed would make his way home eventually. However, he wasn't even halfway down the cobbled street that the guild sat on when he heard Pantherlily flying towards him. Gajeel didn't bother turning his head, nor even acknowledging the Exceed when he landed on his broad shoulder.

"You know, you could have told me you wanted to leave," he said curtly.

"And cut short your talk with the demon? I don't think so, Lil."

"It is so nice of you to care, Gajeel, it brings me to tears," Pantherlily's sarcasm was palpable, "but I really wouldn't have minded. Besides, you and Levy looked so comfortable." He growled a warning but the cat just chuckled, getting more comfortable on his shoulder. "You can't hide it from me, my friend, I can basically read your mind."

"Sure you can." Gajeel made the appropriate turns, a hand digging for his key as they neared their flat. "What am I thinkin' about right now?"

Pantherlily was silent with thought, a paw on his mouth, before answering. "About getting a mission that'll involve iron." Gajeel clicked his tongue at the accuracy and Pantherlily laughed outright at his companion. "I knew I was right."

"Shut up."

"You can't hide from me," he said again, voice filled with amusement. "I  _live_  with you, in case you have forgotten," Gajeel smirked, something he had been doing more often than before, his serious countenance marred by the playful quirk of his mouth. "You aren't as mysterious as you make yourself out to be."

"Whatever you say," he snapped back, except there was no harshness in it, all of it lost on the black cat who merely swung his legs down Gajeel's broad shoulder. They continued on together in companionable silence, and he knew that the aura surrounding his furry partner was one of content.

The back and forth happened rather often with them, and Gajeel was secretly glad that he was someone he hadn't scared away yet. Pantherlily was a good friend to have, the best really, and often Gajeel wondered if duty was the only thing keeping his dark companion with him. However, he was often quick to perish the thought. It was well known between the pair of them that Pantherlily was just as adept at reading people as Gajeel was the best in scent related tasks. In those senses, they were both skilled, and Gajeel had almost gotten a lecture for having negative thoughts when Pantherlily caught him brooding just a week ago. The cat knew his expressions and mind far too well, and, in retrospect, it probably was a good thing.

If Gajeel Redfox wasn't going to let anyone in, at least his cat could be somewhere in his hard, iron heart.


	2. Iron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

 

If there was one thing that any and every mage in Fairy Tail had to know, it was that you did not interfere with Gajeel Redfox and his iron meals. You could bring most mages away from their food without too much of a hassle (demanding a fight being the most effective way) but Gajeel was not just any Fairy Tail mage, and he was not the type to play with his food. It was a sad day for the idiot that decided to interrupt his meals, and nobody on the face on the face of the planet could get away with it without a growl or growl except the two beings sitting with him at the current time.

And Gajeel was tough like the metal he consumed and didn't hesitate to make it known when people other than a certain pair interrupted him. Few Fairy Tail mages were brave enough to bother him when he ate, and he was always loath to be separated from the shine of a crowbar or the crunch from a rusty beam.

"Gajeel?" The man didn't bother to look up at his companion's call. She tried again, pouting when she was ignored a second time. "It's rude to ignore someone, you know?"

He made a big show of swallowing the metal in his mouth before saying, "It's rude to talk with yer mouth full too. I'm gonna be rude either way, Shorty." Gajeel heard her growl at him and he couldn't help but snicker at her reaction trying to at least fix her with a semi-interested look. "You got something to say?"

"Yes, I do actually." She shut her book, not bothering with the ornamental bookmark that sat untouched at the end of her tome. "Do dragon slayers have taste buds?"

"What kind of dumb ass-"

"It's not a stupid question, Gajeel," said Levy, not seeming to take offence to his hostility. Not like she used to, anyway. "I'm just curious. It's not like there's a book for everything; especially for something like that."

"Really? 'Cuz the last time that we spoke, I think you said that-"

"Stop it," said Levy, embarrassed at the memory. "That was a hyperbole, and you know it."

"Don't use big words to try and distract me, Shrimp," he ground out instead, stuffing a handful of nails into his mouth. Gajeel allowed himself a few more greedy mouthfuls before looking back at Levy, expecting her to be staring him down with a relatively frustrated expression. However her countenance merely remained one of curiosity, and with a resigned sigh, he supposed that she deserved at least  _some_  semblance of an answer. "We have taste buds, so everything still tastes like something. The thing 'bout iron is that it's an element so the taste is unreal."

"So iron tastes like...?" she supplied, leaning in a bit to show her interest.

"I dunno how to describe it. It just tastes better."

"Tastes better how?"

"Like I said, I can't explain it. It's just better. Iron is easy to bite through like real thick bread, kinda crunchy too if you've got good quality iron, like carrots, and the taste...couldn't describe it enough to do it justice…."

"Wow," she said, fascinated. "That good?"

Gajeel nodded before he was struck by a cunning thought, the mere idea sending a thrill through his great form. His stomach grumbled at being denied food, but he popped a bar of the shiny metal into his mouth, chewing it idly while she watched him with expectant eyes. She wanted him to elaborate again – could see it in the way she shamelessly stared at him. As much as he enjoyed her attention, he was unsettled slightly by their openness and innocence. He did not often see that look and, from her, it was something he thought suited her rather well.

He leaned forward as if to tell her a secret, before pressing his lips to hers. If Gajeel had wanted to see who was watching them, then kissing Levy would certainly have brought them crawling from the woodwork. He could hear exclamations come from Levy's fellow teammates and groupies, and could hear Mira telling Macao to pay up because she had 'so totally called it'.

But Gajeel couldn't really pay attention to Titania's 'it's about time' remark or even Natsu's laugh at Lucy's squeal of delight. No, he only had eyes for Levy, whose own light coloured orbs were boring into his with complete shock and surprise. Her lips were as soft and warm as he thought they would be, and as much as he wished to deepen it in any and all ways, he knew that this wasn't the moment to make the depth of his affections known.

He pulled back almost as suddenly as when he had started the kiss and relaxed into his normal position, watching with satisfaction as Levy's face burned from embarrassment. "Get a taste of that?" he asked coyly, watching her hold her flushed cheeks as if it could stop the dark colour from coating them. He wasn't sure she was aware of it, but at the word taste, she had licked her lips as if Gajeel's mouth had managed to transfer the untastable iron on hers. He found it cute.

"Yeah," she said softly, completely dazed.

"Pretty good?" he posed, taking a bite of another iron bar as his question sunk in. He knew that she would recognize the double meaning and savoured the satisfaction of hearing her reply:

"Yeah; the best."


	3. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

"Gajeel. May I speak with you?" The dragon slayer stopped in his tracks, looking around the guild hall for the source of the voice. It didn't take long to spot her and, when saw her walking towards him in all her aqua haired glory, he grinned a greeting.

"Well, well, well. Look at you," he said approvingly. "No honorific this time?"

"N-no," she stuttered, watching him take a seat at a nearby table. She took a seat next to him rather than across from him like most normally did. "Does it bother you?"

"Nah, not from you." Gajeel took a moment to assess her outfit, a shorter blue summer dress than that of her normal dresses, before asking. "You got a date or something?"

"Oh! No, not at all," she fluttered, hands wringing themselves out on her lap. "The only date Juvia would ever go on would be with Gray-sama. Ah!" She blushed before saying, "I mean, Gray."

"This is new. Snow Stripper's got you calling his real name now, huh?" The large man snorted, imagining how  _that_  conversation would have gone. His watery friend would have probably fainted at the mere idea that Gray had 'honoured' her with saying his name. "About damn time, too."

"Thank you, Gajeel," she said brightly, blue eyes looking at him excitedly. "But Juvia really wants to know just one thing."

"Sure. What's up?"

"Juvia wants to know how Levy-chan is treating you." He looked surprised by her question, too stunned to even answer. How was  _Levy_  treating  _him_? "Gajeel does not have to answer," she said lightly. "Juvia will understand."

"'S not that," he grumbled, looking away from her. Juvia had always managed to surprise him, be it with words, choices or strength. She had been the only person he truly acknowledged at the old guild, and even at this new one, they were close, if not closer, than they used to be. Juvia had only ever been the sole person that he could even consider for missions in the past and even in the present. He tried to withhold the inner feelings of embarrassment and happiness at her inquiry, but he knew that she would sense it in him anyway.

And she did. She gushed, "Oh, Gajeel," when she noticed it and he could see that she was trying to hold herself back from completely letting it go and hugging him. Fairy Tail had pulled out a more affectionate Juvia than the one he used to know, and although he was not an affectionate person, he was glad that she was relaxed enough to show this side of her in public. "You're so sweet, Gajeel."

"I didn't say nothin'," he protested, trying to dispel the colour gathering in his face.

"Gajeel did not have to," said Juvia kindly, hands now laced together at her chest. He glanced over at her - his first mistake - and saw that she was giving him a wide, caring look, one that he'd never truly been given by anyone except her and Levy. He regretted meeting her eyes and tried to look away again. "Juvia knows Gajeel too well, just as Gajeel knows Juvia well."

"At least  _you_  know." Gajeel leaned against the table and stared out the open guildhall doors.

Juvia heard the depressive undertone in his voice and she placed a hand atop his shoulder just a bit above his guild mark. "You are important to Juvia," she told him, and the seriousness he sensed now prompted him to face her. "Your happiness is also important. Juvia needs to know that Levy-chan is not simply hurting Gajeel and leading him on."

"She doesn't hurt me," he said quickly and watched his friend visibly relax. The mere idea that Levy could injure him physically was actually humorous. However, injuring him emotionally would not be very far fetched. "And I don't even think she knows what it means to lead someone on."

"Levy-chan is aware," said Juvia confidently. "Juvia has spoken to her about it already."

"You what?" While his tone was one of outrage, he knew that she would hear fear and embarrassment instead.

"She has told Juvia of her intentions, but Juvia trusts Gajeel's words more."

"She has intentions?" He blinked with surprised and threw a pointed look in Levy's direction. As it turned out, she was looking at him as well, and she gave a curt wave before turning away and continuing her conversation with her blond best friend.

"Yes, but Juvia wants to know how Gajeel is interpreting these intentions."

"I didn't even know she had intentions," Gajeel said, frowning. "Are you sure you didn't, I dunno, read her wrong?" Juvia gave him an unamused look, raising a delicate eyebrow at him. "Right, never mind."

"So?" Juvia prodded his arm hopefully. "How does Levy-chan treat you?"

"I don't know what you mean 'bout intentions," Gajeel's eyes drifted to Levy's back, managing to catch her tilting her head in a laugh. She was so pretty… "but she's been kinder than I deserve. Too kind."

"She has been well with you then?"

"…yeah."

"Juvia is relieved!" she exclaimed excitedly. She moved to hug him but Gajeel quickly turned to her, both hands raised to stop.

"No. No hugs."

"Oh, but-" She lunged for him and he quickly stood, hands still out in front of him.

"No fuckin' hugs," he growled again, eyeing the rain woman warily.

"But we-" She began to protest before he cut her off.

"Not in public, we don't, and never without a hell of a good reason," he hissed at her, his eyes scanning the guild to make sure no one had heard him. Juvia's face lit up, and he knew that she was probably thinking that that was a sort of confession for how much he trusted her and cared about her as friends. And sure, maybe she was a bit right, but she was years too early to know that.

Of course, she  _would_  have been years too early if she didn't already know how he felt concerning her.


	4. Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

It is very late at night when Lily is curled up on the pillow next to him and the moon is glaring down through his small window, that Gajeel hears something very strange. He is used to many things like the cold from sleeping on the streets after Metallicana's disappearance or the crunch of iron beneath his steely teeth. Even the groans of an injured enemy and the pounding of a man's fist on his door, shouting for a fight, is familiar to him. This mouse's knock is not. Being a dragon slayer allows all senses to be heightened and so Gajeel can hear the moment the person outside his apartment touches the wood on his door, the finger sliding down to the center before tapping lightly. He struggles for a moment, mentally trying to decipher whether there is someone outside to see him or if he is simply hearing things again, his mind clouded with sleep. The tapping happens again and this time Gajeel takes a breath in, exhaling tiredly when he realizes who is at his door.

He rolls out of bed quickly, quietly enough to ensure that his Exceed has not woken up from such an act before shuffling towards the entrance, not caring as his cold flesh plows through the metal hills about his house. The iron rods do not poke him nor do the nails cut through his skin, but he knows enough to keep each metal in its place lest Lily hurt himself accidentally again.

Or if he has a guest.

When Gajeel opens the door, he is greeted by the sight of his other small companion, the girl with blue hair and the smile that he would kill to protect. He doesn't even blink when she slips into his house, shivering in her pale nightgown. He has no idea what she is doing in his home, and honestly, he is too tired to care because  _who the fuck visits people when they should be sleeping_ , but she looks nervous and hesitant and  _cold_  so he has to ask.

"What the fuck do you think yer doin' this early in the mornin', shrimp?" The words come out slurred and crude, not as clear or kind as he had hoped but it is really late and he is going to pass out and go right back to sleep if she doesn't say anything.

Which she doesn't. She makes him wait a moment, rubbing her arms to keep warm and tugging at the sleeves of the thin dress that, Gajeel idly thinks, looks both sexy and stupid on her. The summer days were hot enough to kill but the nights are not as humid as they always seemed to be. Some nights made you want to sleep at Gray's house and others seemed to coincide perfectly with winds that came in from the north of Fiore. The latter exists today, and Gajeel is trying to think of something he could do to cease her invariable trembling. He trudges through the silence to his fireplace, which is of modest size since he and Lily do not need it that often, and he manages to strike up a match and set the logs ablaze.

Levy sighs the instant he does this and races over to the flames, hands stretched out as if she could gather up the small inferno and hold it to her body. "Thanks." It is the first thing she's said to him, and Gajeel lets out an uncontrolled sigh of relief. If she could still speak, the reason for her visit could not be that serious. While she warms herself, Gajeel moves to his couch, laying on it sideways so he can still observe her. The golden glow coats her skin prettily, her white gown seeming to be made of suncloth instead. Her bandana is off, a sign that she is incredibly relaxed and about to sleep if the nightgown hadn't already given it away, and Gajeel's muddied mind is still attempting to make out a reason for her appearance. There is a grander part of him that does not truly care for her reason, a part that wishes to return to his bed that he knows to still be warm and sleep once more. But he cares for this freezing girl that smells so much of ink and parchment that it makes his head hurt trying to recall ever learning to read, something she takes great pleasure in. He cares because he knows that she has not travelled across Magnolia to bask in his presence at such a godless hour. She would not risk getting sick or travelling alone at such a time as this and this intrigues him. A few moments pass before she speaks again. He has almost drifted back to sleep but her soft voice startles him out of it, coaxing and apologetic from invading his home so late at night.

"I didn't think you were going to open the door." He doesn't speak, deciding simply to watch her through heavy-lidded red eyes. "I know that you're a light sleeper, but lately you haven't been getting much sleep so I thought maybe you'd be in a really deep sleep tonight." Gajeel is surprised that she has even noticed how the shadows under his eyes have been accumulating because of his frequent trips to see Makarov's damned son. Even if she hasn't seen the real reason, she sees a change in him all the same, and he is thrilled that she has paid him such attention. "Is Lily already in bed?" He nods. "That's good. I just wanted to speak with you."

He raises an eyebrow, his piercings moving as he opens his lips. "N' why's that?"

"I just needed to ask you something." She moves over to his couch on her knees and sits on her legs at his side, staring up at him with a familiar curiosity in her eye. "Can I see your hand?"

"No."

"Gajeel-"

"I said no." He rolls over so he faces the couch instead, his bare back the only thing she can see.

"Why not?"

"Why are you  _here_?" he asks instead, tensing when her hand comes to drift through his hair, running her small fingers through long black strands.

"I needed to ask you something," she reaffirms. "And I need you to give me your hand so I can ask you."

"That sounds stupid."

Levy pauses before saying, "You can't keep trying to help me without touching me. I see you all the time. You work around me but not with me."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he groans tired, turning back around very quickly and not expecting her face to be so close. They both freeze a moment, but Levy is too embarrassed and Gajeel is too tired so they stay that way, stalled, frozen in time. Now he knows why she is here and what exactly has brought her to him.

Her hands flutter down onto his fists and slowly, very slowly, he opens them to her. He notices a soft smile grace her lips, the pink flesh murmuring a "thank you" as her fingertips run up and down the lines of his skin, tracing scars and calluses with care. He can see her own skin scarred as well, permanently marked by what he has done, but her gentleness distracts him from his darker thoughts, pulling him back to the present where he can spend all day with her and not feel like shit; where he is not the biggest asshole on the face of the planet but a protector and friend to this girl. When she moves her fingers through his, he hesitates to hold back. But Levy is no fool. She can see these things from a mile away which is likely why she has come to him in his most vulnerable state; because when he is tired, he cares enough to answer but doesn't care enough to put up a fight.

When his hand finally curls around hers he sighs, as if it has taken all his effort just to keep her skin touching his.

"Not so hard, is it?"

"Whatever."

When Gajeel awakes in the morning, he finds himself in his bed, Lily curled up between himself and the blue haired girl he has come to care for. And he has managed to hold her hand the entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These drabbles are NOT in chronological order. Thanks!


	5. Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

It was disgusting to stand there and to breathe it in. He could practically smell the dust and age that each book held, reminding him of the ash that once clung to his father's wings after a particularly long flight over a burning village. But the tomes were post-ash creations, budding with tales that would exist years after the name Gajeel Redfox faded off the earth, his name forgotten by everyone and everything. The entire room smelled of the rich ink that Levy loved so much. Lily rather liked books as well, if only for a good place to sleep and relax in the daylight hours.

Gajeel! It's over here!" Levy's sky kissed locks peeked over the stack of books that surrounded her, an orange bandana holding back each strand.

The dragon slayer sighed but did not move, arms folded across the broad expanse of his chest with a bored expression. "Where?"

"Here!" Her head bowed down behind the books before she reappeared to him, slipping through the stacks of thick books till her frame stood before him. The book clutched to her chest was faded, its face painted in chipped golden swirls and a rich mahogany. The scent of leather and faint ink lingered between the pages, each sheet tattered by time. There was something else there too, though; something familiar and old to him all at once.

"What is it?" He was both affronted and excited by the scent, knowing that he should not be getting his hopes up by a coincidence like this.

"I found this yesterday before dinner. I wanted to show it to you."

"I don't read."

"Yes, you do," she said dismissively, "even if you don't like to talk about it." She shoved the book into his hands, letting go of it suddenly and forcing him to touch it;  _hold_  it."Look through it with me. I want to know how accurate it is."

"It's just paper," he grumbled, but she took it as consent and began flipping through the thin pages, eyes scanning the script in search of something he did not see.

"How about this?" She pointed to a mangled group of ancient letters sitting atop a picture of a dragon curled around a purple lump. He watched as she smoothed out the sheet from the corner of his eye, and quickly looked away when she peered up to ask him a question. "Do you know if this is true?"

"What's it supposed to say, shrimp?"

"It says 'a dragon will rarely leave their young for long periods of time to ensure that the baby is well protected and warmed by only the dragon. To have another warm the egg for them would be to abandon the baby'. Do dragons really think like that?"

"'Course. To leave the kid is to fuck 'im over permanently. Any dragon knows that."

"How about this one?" Levy flipped through the pages again, this time to a picture of two dragons arching around each other in the skies. The words were shorter and seemed to run like some of the incantations Gajeel had seen in Levy's books before. "It basically says that all dragons, even the ones based in earth elements, are drawn to the sky and the aspect of freedom. Is this accurate as well?"

"Sure, why not? Who wants to be caged down?"

"Is that how you feel?"

He looked away from her intense eyes and stared out the window, blinking away the sunlight. He was getting the sinking feeling that Levy was expecting a specific answer from him; like she was trying to trick him into saying something he did not truly mean. "Sometimes."

"What do you mean 'sometimes'?" When he didn't answer, he heard her huff cutely. "Gajeel Redfox, you answer me right now or-"

"Quit your yappin', shrimp. I feel like a lil' freedom once in a while. No big deal."

"But not all the time?" she hedged.

"Too much freedom ain't good for anyone, least of all a dragon."

"I see...and how about this line it says? It mentions that a pair of dragons can mate once and never again. They are mated for...I think it says 'life'. Is that true too, Gajeel?" He grunted his affirmative. "Ah, I see. That explains why Natsu is so loyal to Lucy."

"The Flamebrain is at her beck and call not just cuz of dragon stuff. He's just whipped," scoffed Gajeel, who had Levy there to smack him in the shoulder.

"That's not nice to say."

"You tellin' me it ain't true?"

"No..."

"Thought so. They're probably mates, although that ain't such a great thing for him."

"And why is that? You don't approve of Lucy?" she teased.

"It's not that. Mating is dangerous stuff, shrimp. He can't change his mind but she can change hers anytime she wants. That wouldn't be good for any male, least of all a dragon slayer."

She was quiet for a moment, thoughtful, and Gajeel was afraid that perhaps he'd said the wrong thing again. "You make it sound like mating with someone is a bad thing."

"It can be," he shrugged, "if you don't find the right person."

"And if you do?"

He smirked at her. "Then that slayer'd be lucky as hell." He waited until she smiled back to stand up and stretch, glancing at the grandfather clock that sat against the wall. "Now forget about all this dragon stuff. We're eating dinner at the guild today. Apparently, Mira's gonna put on a little show."

"Is she?" Levy perked up instantly, shoving the dragon book into her book bag as though she had forgotten about it although Gajeel highly doubted that. "It's been a while since she's performed. I wonder what she's gonna sing tonight."

"Dunno. But we best get moving if we want seats."

"Right."


	6. Hide

Gajeel Redfox was no stranger to the dangers of the world. As a street rat and an orphan, stealing and running away had easily become his strongest skills. If caught, he would no doubt be subject to a rough interrogation and a beating or two. All in all, it had sounded awful and after getting caught early on in life, Gajeel vowed to be the best thief, and that meant being the best at concealing himself in all situations.

But this was different. The fear of running from an angry baker with a rolling pin was nothing compared to this. The breathless laughter as he wove between people on the street was from a Gajeel that did not know true anxiety. The Gajeel of the past did not know the pulsing of adrenaline through his thin veins, his arms and legs pumping to create more space between himself and the monster that sought him. A younger Gajeel would not be able to comprehend how the current youth could sprint through the trees, ducking past fallen trunks and frightened animals at the speed that the Gajeel of the present could barely maintain.

He turned a corner, his hand slipping out to help balance himself, his feet nearly tripped on the branches below him. He couldn't see the creature, no, but he could certainly hear him.

And it was getting closer.

Gajeel kept running, and he ran until his red eyes fixed on the spaces ahead. There had to be a better spot to hide in. He kept going, running and running until he heard the creature's voice boom through the forest. "COMING!"

Gajeel swore and glanced around desperately. Then, he remembered that the beast would not expect him in the trees, so that was where he went, climbing up and up until he couldn't go any further. He hid in the soft foliage and tried to breathe as gently as he could. The muscles beneath his skin grew taunt in an effort to be still and he hid there, scanning the grounds for the beast. He had never been so scared of anything in his entire life. The boy hugged the wood between his arms tightly, fingers curling around the bark until it was cutting into the delicate skin of his palm. He was covered in small wounds already; from the cuts that speckled his arms to the rocks that were probably embedded in his feet.

There was a distinct thump nearby, and Gajeel's breath caught. The creature was close, but perhaps it wouldn't find the boy. He had been running for quite a while, but the safety of the trees was slowly losing its flavour. The creature was grand, clever, and would find him without blinking an eye and there was nowhere left to run. The forest was vast, but leaping from bough to bough would alert the monster faster than if Gajeel had shouted in fear. He wished, without much hope, that someone would save him; somebody strong. Somebody like-

The creature took giant steps, the sound echoing through the forest in a way that sent a shudder through every living thing and stopping Gajeel's thoughts in their tracks. He could only focus on the sound of the beast's breathing before its head appeared from the shadows and roared in the boy's face. Gajeel's arms came up to shield him from the air and sound that blasted out from the fearsome throat. He tried to hold his breath but his father had already taught him too much and his dragon senses picked up on the subtle smell of meat and fire. When the roar ceased, the boy faced the creature with the same bravery his father had taught him to display and did his best to roar, to frighten, to  _scare_. He tried to put all of his strength into the roar that Metallicana had urged him to practice. When he was out of the air, he saw the creature take a step back, hesitate, pull back the skin about its jaws as if to eat him and-

"That was pathetic," growled Metallicana, snorting at Gajeel's angry expression.

"'s not my fault. You weren't supposed ta find me like that!."

"It was yer own fault, brat," the dragon scoffed and his shining tail reached up to curl around the boy's torso, lifting him up and placing him on his metal-clad shoulders. "You should know better than to play your game with a dragon."

"It was  _hide-and-seek_! I didn't think you'd find my hiding spot!"

"You were quick, I'll give you that." Metallicana snaked his way through the forest, Gajeel nestled safely between his shoulder and neck so he wouldn't fall off.

"You count too fast."

"Yeah, that's why." Gajeel leaned against Metallicana's scales, wrapping his arms about his father's neck.

"I want a rematch."

"It is doable," he affirmed, " _if_  you master the hammer transformation."

"But it's  _hard_."

"It's supposed ta be, brat. Life ain't an easy thing and neither is slayer magic." The boy grumbled against his father's scales and Metallicana let out a laugh. "We will battle tomorrow then."

"Really?"

"NO!" The dragon let out a roar of laughter and Gajeel allowed the rumbling of his father's voice to settle into his own skin and relax him. "Only after yer trainin'."

"Fine." He rested the crown of his head against his father's neck and before he knew it, his eyes were drooping dangerously low.

"Sleep." His father commanded it with his low, gravelly voice and the sound soothed Gajeel right into unconsciousness, the thoughts of another game with his father drifting about his mind in the dark.


	7. Test

The instructions had been simple; gain Ivan Dreyar's trust and report back to Makarov. It had always been the plan, his main goal, his challenge. He had been so eager to please so prepared to make things right between Makarov and himself that Gajeel didn't think twice when he'd been offered this mission but still...

"Their progress is still slow, which I expected! And there have been no changes?"

"No, not since Mirajane Strauss unlocked her Satan Soul again."

"Indeed, that was upsetting. And by extension, it was your fault, my son. But," added Ivan, his eye gleaming at Laxus' still form. "It was not truly your fault. Your foolish posse was at fault for that."

Gajeel glanced at the thunder dragon slayer and was his impressed by how well he'd schooled his expression to make it appear as though he did not care. He could hear the other man's pulse quicken slightly but Ivan hadn't noticed anything and that was mattered most. Laxus still had ties with the Thunder Legion, and he was careful not to give them away to the man he had once looked up to.

"They fucked up. It happens."

"Indeed. Which is why we've instated Gajeel to keep an eye on them, isn't that right?"

"I gotta do something interesting. They destroyed my guild, after all."

"Yes, the loss of Jose's guild was tragic, but Fairy Tail is sure to pay for that. I would have suggested another crucifixion, but the effect wouldn't quite be the same, would it, Gajeel?"

The memory of that night sent shame and guilt rushing through his veins, but he knew better than to express any of that in front of the man who could kill him in an instant. Ivan was ruthless when he mocked Fairy Tail, and Gajeel was no stranger to such words. The man would do anything to elicit a reaction from his double agents; anything that would throw them off would be gold to Laxus' bastard of a father.

"Nah. They've seen it before. I gotta work on gaining the Shrimp's trust first."

"Indeed." Gajeel watched Ivan stand before him, his little demon scurrying around his shoulders to settle about his ear as if to whisper something. He wished to leave by knowing that Ivan hadn't dismissed them forbade any movement from happening. Laxus looked bored with his father already, his eyes fixed on the windows outside of Ivan's office. His travelling cloak was worn and dusty; Gajeel expected a beach to appear the moment Laxus decided to shake out the fabric. Neither dragon slayer moved, however, and they waited on Ivan's slow breaths for any word. He allowed his eyes a peek at the sky, and realized that dawn was just around the corner, the rays of light sneaking into the dark that had reigned just before the rest of the guild woke up. He hoped Lily wouldn't worry too much either; the cat was more cautious than a woman despite his outward display of relaxation. No doubt Laxus wanted to pass a letter to Gajeel for his old friends; anything to let them know that he was alive and relatively well considering Ivan's hovering. He could smell the ink and parchment in the thunder dragon slayer's pack, just between the folds of blankets that were rolled up tightly. However,  _giving_  it to Gajeel would have to be done away from Ivan's seemingly perfect vision.

"You know," started Ivan, drawing red and blue to him instantly, "I do believe that it is near morning and neither of you has had any sleep. Perhaps you'd both like to stay a while longer."

"I got a mission lined up for today," lied Gajeel, "so as much as I'd  _love_  to just campy here, I got a few thousand jewels ta earn."

"Fair enough. And you, my son?"

"I have more travelling to do; more places to see before I join you."

"If you insist, gentlemen. Off you go." Ivan turned away from them and both slayers tried not to look too eager to leave. "Oh, and Gajeel? Be sure to deliver Laxus' letters properly. We wouldn't want them falling into the wrong hands."

They exchanged a glance behind his back and left without another word until they were out of the dark guild's sights.

"I fucking hate it when he does that," grumbled Laxus, practically throwing the letters at Gajeel. The other man snatched them out of the air and didn't blink when they crinkled and crunched into his pocket with a sound of agreement. "How's the old man?"

"Still alive and annoying as ever."

"Good. Could you-"

"Always do," promised Gajeel before setting off for the train that was impossibly far away. He never thought twice about sending messages to Makarov from his grandson.

If he had the chance to contact Metalicanna, he would have taken it; there wasn't a doubt in his mind.


	8. Five

_ **See** _

Ever since Gajeel could remember, he had been surrounded by black. It was a strong colour, according to Metallicana, and a symbol of strength, according to Jose. Still, black had never been the colour of death and despair for him. It was the colour of power, strength. Darker colours like it reminded him of Metallicana especially. Even if the metal was cold, the colour was like the backdrop of the night behind his old dragon's silvery scales and he had enough of those memories to blot out any ill associations.

Indeed, black and gray had been the best colours. That is, if blue hadn't become more appealing.

_ **Touch** _

"A little farther."

"If hit into something, Lev, I swear-" The whining noise increased and Gajeel tried his best to ignore it, dragging his feet down the hall.

"Relax. Have some faith in me, would you?"

"How can I when you're so small? What if I fall and I crush you?"

Levy wrinkled her nose, unsatisfied with the image that floated into her head. "That'd be very uncomfortable. Besides, you wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

"I wouldn't if I wasn't blind like  _right now_."

"I said relax, Gajeel." Her hand slipped into his, squeezing his cold fingers. "We're basically here now. Are you ready?"

"Do I have to be?"

" _Gajeel_!"

"Fine." He opened his eyes, allowing Levy to draw his hand forward till it rested on the smooth skin of the forehead. The whining ceased instantly and bright red eyes shone up at him.

"See? You are good with children."

_ **Hear** _

"You are very strange." Gajeel blinked twice, mutely staring at the thing before him. "You smell like a human; disgusting. But your eyes...they are strong." The thing's rumbling voice reverberated through the cave and Gajeel almost flinched at its obvious strength. "Why are you here?"

"I was cold."

"Cold?" The thing laughed loudly. "That's a pathetic reason."

"Well humans get cold and I'm cold," Gajeel shot back, pulling back his shoulders bravely. He couldn't see the creature in the dark, but he could sense where he was.

"That's a pathetic reason."

"Shut up! You don't know anything. Just leave me alone."

The thing laughed again, hot breath wafting over Gajeel's face. He couldn't detect the scent, but there was something metallic about it. It reminded him of the smiths in the town, how they worked away at the burning metal to shape it just to their liking before infusing it with magic. "I know just about everything there is to know,  _brat_."

"I know more than you!"

"Do you know how to destroy cities? Live on mountains? Fly?"

"No…but you probably don't!"

"And yet I do, you spoiled human. You know  _nothing_."

"I know how to survive on my own."

The thing was silent, and all of a sudden Gajeel felt something wrap about his midsection and lift him up off the ground. "I could teach you how to survive anywhere on your own; to be strong enough to fight those petty battles in your town that you seem so fond of getting into." There was a strength that resonated in the thing's voice. Gajeel  _knew_  strength when he heard it. He knew that the voice revealed things about one's personality and this creature filled the room with the power of his voice.

"Wha- how'd you know about those?"

"Your blood still swims with adrenaline, human. I can smell blood on you, your own and the blood others as well. You fight. But you do not win."

"I can win!"

"Not yet. But you will."

_ **Smell** _

It was very slight, but it was certainly enough to distract him. Living with Lily had put the cat's scent on just about everything Gajeel owned, which did not bother him as much as his friends had thought it had. Standing just outside his own home, he caught hints of many things; meat, a soup base, alcohol, all of which sat alongside with the scent of  _iron_. Someone was making something in his home., which was not unusual most nights. However, there was something else there that shouldn't be; something that did not fit into his iron scented home.

He took another deep breath and shut his eyes, trying to picture what it was. He caught the food smells rather easily again and could visualize a stew sitting atop his modestly sized stove, bubbling away while being stirred at regular intervals. But there were other scents there too; the scents of kiwi and cats, of burned fabric and steel, of wet earth and ink. There was a distinctly sweet smell as well, like strawberries mixed with sugar... A cake perhaps? He prayed that what lay beyond his front door was not what he imagined it would be.

He stuck his key into the lock and turned it accordingly, catching the sound of scraping chairs and muffled whispers. Following his eyes, his footfalls sounded past his threshold and into his darkened home. He followed the scent of food to his kitchen, where he could see the outline of quite a few people and when they jumped out to surprised him, he kept his expression as bored and annoyed as possible, trying to contain his joy.

"Happy Birthday, Gajeel!"

_ **Taste** _

There were his meals, so full of flavour and various tangs that he could feel it sinking into his pallet every second that he chewed. They would swirl about his mouth and fill his stomach just as they were meant to. A quick shot to burn his throat and clean his tongue would be considered the end to a good meal, and, should the alcohol become a meal of its own later on, he knew he could find stronger stuff in Cana's secret barrels.

Then there was iron; his beautiful, thick, flavourful iron that reminded him of late nights of training, sitting by his father's belly and relishing in the crunch and metallic clang of metal in his mouth. It ran straight to his hard and through his muscles till everything felt powerful and content; the satisfaction of simply having the metal near his tongue unimaginable.

Then there was skin, her skin in particular, that carried a different hint every day due to her ragtag adventures but remained a vital source of  _her_  taste despite everything else. On his lips, it was smooth and pleasing, but his taste buds could catch all the little things she had done all at once, her last meal, her latest mission, any make-up that she had decided to put on to suit the occasion. He was glad that he needn't deal with the latter issue, as she was well aware of what he thought about such masking elements. It would doll her up, but it would also alter the flavour of her body when his mouth grew hungry for hers. Indeed, it was in those moments above all the others, that Gajeel was glad to be born a dragon slayer with heightened senses.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to start moving these from my FFN account to AO3 so that they're accessible on both sites. If you've already read the original, thanks for dropping by again. For those that are new, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
